Dites leur
by Kaneji
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR / OS spécial Saint Valetin. Ils entretiennent cette relation basée sur le sexe depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Un de leur amant est au courant, l'autre non, mais il ne peut rien reprocher au fautif, puisqu'il l'est autant que lui.


**Titre : **Dites leur.  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Kaneji.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les Super Junior ne m'appartienne pas, même après les nombreuses négociations entreprises pour faire flancher papy SM ...  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : divers et variés. Majoritairement axé sur du Eunhae et du Kyumin.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : ils entretiennent cette relation basée sur le sexe depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Un de leur amant est au courant, l'autre non, mais il ne peut rien reprocher au fautif, puisqu'il l'est autant que lui.  
><strong>Note<strong> : OS spécial Saint Valentin. Mon premier spécial-quelque-chose, mon premier sur les SuJu, mon premier où y'a vraiment une "intrigue" o_o.  
><strong>Note<strong> **2** : J'ai eu du mal avec le passage romantique vers la fin, j'espère que c'est pas trop foiré :B

**'NJOY !**

Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus profond, touchant sans cesse cette tache à l'intérieur de son partenaire, qui criait sans retenue son prénom. Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un, ils transpiraient, leur respirations étaient chaotiques, leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se retrouver, leurs mains s'accrochaient à n'importe quoi, leurs ongles griffaient leur peau, leurs dents laissaient des marques sur le corps de l'autre, et tant pis s'ils se faisaient réprimander le lendemain, leurs yeux restaient clos, leurs muscles tremblaient, ils n'étaient plus en état de penser, le plaisir avait pris possession de leur corps. Soudain, une sonnerie les fit tourner la tête. Le portable du plus âgé sonnait. Il l'attrapa sous les protestations de son amant et décrocha en voyant l'identité de l'appelant.

- O-oui Hyuk ? réussit-il à prononcer malgré sa voix tremblant et son souffle saccadé.  
><em>- T'es où ?<em> demanda la voix à l'autre bout.  
>- Là ? Euh ... dans un café, pourquoi ? mentit-il effrontément.<br>- Dans un café hein ? murmura l'homme encore en lui, avant de se déhancher une nouvelle fois.  
>- Aaaaah ~~ , gémit le dominé toujours au téléphone.<p>

Dès que le premier gémissement lui échappa, il se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure, excitant encore plus l'homme au dessus de lui qui se retenait de continuer ses mouvements.

- _J'peux savoir c'que tu fais dans ce café ?_ déclara Hyukjae, sceptique.  
>- Je .. HAAAA bordel, il ne put retenir un cri lorsque Kyuhyun le pénétra encore une fois, bois ... un chocolat, tenta-t-il.<br>- _Un chocolat ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Lee DONGHAE ! _cria Eunhyuk_, t'es où ? Avec qui ?_  
>- Dit lui, ordonna son amant en lui léchant le cou avant de venir mordre son oreille.<br>- J'suis à l'appart entrain de m'envoyer ... aaaah, arrête, en l'air avec Kyuhyun, déclara-t-il.

- Eunhyuk ? Donghae s'inquiéta du silence de son compagnon.  
>- <em>HAHAHAHAH ! Donghae, t'avais dit que t'arrêtais les pornos ...<em> répondit Eunhyuk, amusé par la "blague".  
>- Les pornos ? Donghae ne comprenait pas.<br>- _Oui, bon, j't'en veux pas pour cette fois, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de temps pour nous, t'es qu'un homme après tout hein. A tout à l'heure, prend bien ton pied !_

Avant qu'il ne raccroche, il entendit Eunhyuk murmurer "il s'envoie en l'air. Avec Kyuhyun en plus ! Non mais n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il inventerait pas pour pas avouer qu'il matte des pornos ...". Donghae était étonné.

- Il m'a pas cru ... souffla-t-il étonné.  
>- Et alors ? Tant mieux, s'il t'avait cru, vous auriez rompu et tu serais en larme à ce moment précis, et moi, j'ai autre chose à faire avec toi que te réconforter, clama Kyuhyun avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, reprenant ses coups de buttoirs encore plus rapidement et violemment qu'avant.<p>

Donghae s'agrippa de nouveau aux épaules du maknae, les griffant sans y faire attention, tandis que Kyuhyun lui mordait l'épaule, déviant parfois dans son cou, sur son torse, sur ses lèvres, qu'il dévorait avec passion. Donghae se sentait venir et Kyuhyun le vit, ainsi, il se saisit du sexe gorgé de sang de Donghae, le masturbant en rythme avec ses coups de hanches. Donghae touchait les étoiles, il n'était plus que plaisir dans les bras du plus jeune. Et c'est dans un cri purement orgasmique aux yeux de Kyuhyun qu'il se libéra, vite rejoint par le susnommé, qui étouffa son râle en cachant la tête dans le cou du rappeur. Kyuhyun s'effondra sur le corps de son aîné en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Kyu ... bouge, t'es lourd.

Kyuhyun sourit puis se retira et s'allongea au côté de son amant, qui vint immédiatement enfouir sa tête contre son torse, profitant de ce moment si calme et serein qui suivait le sexe.

- C'était bon ? demanda Kyuhyun.  
>- Meilleur qu'avec n'importe qui !<br>- Tu trouves que c'était meilleur qu'avec Eunhyuk ?  
>- Tu trouves que c'était meilleur qu'avec Sungmin ? demanda Donghae en rigolant.<p>

Tous les deux connaissaient la réponse. Ils ne pouvaient pas comparer, ils étaient éperdument amoureux de leurs compagnons, mais il n'empêche qu'ils couchaient ensemble aussi souvent que possible. Oui, leur relation était purement physique. Et Dieu que c'était bon !  
>La première fois était arrivée lors d'une fête. Ils n'étaient pas souls, mais l'ambiance était légèrement chaude, ils s'étaient donc rapprochés puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement, et ils avaient finit la soirée dans la chambre de Donghae. A ce moment, ils étaient encore célibataires et lorsque Kyuhyun avait commencé à sortir avec Sungmin, ils avaient décidé d'arrêter .. sauf que cela s'était avéré plus difficile qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Kyuhyun n'arrêtait pas de rêver de lui, dans des positions plus qu'aguicheuses ou réalisant tous ses fantasmes, du plus tordu au plus "normal". Entre temps, le danseur avait officialisé sa relation avec Eunhyuk, ce qui mettait le Maknae encore plus mal vis à vis de ses rêves avec Donghae.<br>Il avait l'impression de tromper Sungmin et de salir Donghae.  
>Au bout d'un mois à faire ces rêves, Kyuhyun ne tint plus et il décida de parler à Donghae, afin qu'il l'aide à trouver une solution. Il le retint donc dans les vestiaires, après leur entrainement, et lui raconta tout. Donghae ne parut pas choqué ni révulsé, et pour cause, il rêvait de lui aussi. A croire qu'ils étaient devenus dépendants du corps de l'autre ... C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de coucher ensemble dès lors qu'ils en auraient envie, sans pour autant quitter leur partenaires respectifs. Ils les aimaient sincèrement.<br>Et leur manège durait depuis cinq mois déjà.

Une sonnerie les tira de leurs pensés. Ce fut au tour de Donghae de râler.

- C'est un texto, annonça Kyuhyun.  
>- Bah lis le.<p>

- Il dit quoi ?  
>- Qu'il est dans l'ascenseur.<br>- Le texto est dans l'ascenseur ? demanda Donghae, incrédule.  
>- Sungmin.<br>- Ah Sungmin ! il se tût quelques secondes avant de réaliser, Sungmin. Est dans l'ascenseur. Ton copain est dans l'ascenseur. Ascenseur qui, je suppose, monte chez nous.  
>- Oui.<br>- Ton copain est dans l'ascenseur qui monte chez nous. Ton copain qui n'est pas au courant pour nous. Ton copain qui va me ...

Il se tût à nouveau avant de bondir du lit sous l'œil moqueur de Kyuhyun qui se releva un peu afin d'observer son amant en stress.

- MES FRINGUES ? Tu les as balancées où ? demanda-t-il paniqué.  
>- Hum .. plus ou moins partout. J'crois que ton boxer est sous mon bureau, Donghae courut trouver ledit boxer avant de l'enfiler précipitamment, ton T-shirt sous l'armoire, ton pull au pied du lit et~<br>- Et ton jean dans le couloir, termina une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop.

A l'entente de cette voix, Donghae se figea avant de se liquéfier sur place. Il attendit un peu et se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, celle ci tenait son jean dans sa main droite et le regardait d'un air narquois.

- Sungmin ... c'est pas du tout c'que tu crois ! balbutia Donghae.  
>- J'espère que si, parce que sinon, c'est vraiment vraiment, vraiment étrange, répondit Sungmin en s'approchant de Kyuhyun qui s'était levé du lit en lui intimant de venir dans ses bras.<p>

Sungmin se blottit contre son compagnon avant de l'embrasser chastement. Mais Kyuhyun n'était pas de cet avis et il approfondit le baiser, sous l'œil effaré de Donghae. Il s'attendait à être insulté, frappé, lapidé, rabaissé, humilié, dénigré, ... Il s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction normale venant d'un homme qui surprend sa moitié dans les bras d'un autre. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

- Je .. tu ... il ... essaya-t-il d'articuler.  
>- Donghae, mon chou, oui, je suis au courant sinon tu serais déjà entrain de hurler de douleur sous la tortue que je t'infligerais. Kyuhyun m'a tout dit, nous n'avons aucun secret tu sais ... lui expliqua Sungmin, toujours dans les bras de son homme.<br>- Mais je~, tenta à nouveau le danseur.  
>- Il me fait confiance, il sait que je ne finirais jamais avec toi, que toi et moi ce n'est que sexuel. Et il comprend et accepte, conclu Kyuhyun.<br>- J'peux en placer une ? Kyuhyun, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! T'es ... sale gosse ! Et toi Sungmin, est-ce que tu l'as dit à .. à Eunhyuk ? demanda Donghae, inquiet.  
>- Non, c'est pas à moi de le faire. Si tu veux lui dire, tu lui dis, sinon, tu lui dis pas, mais je ne le ferais pas à ta place.<p>

Donghae le remercia en inclina la tête avant de se rhabiller et de quitter la pièce. Mais avant qu'il n'aie pu ouvrir la porte, une main sur son poignet le retint, il se retourna. Et la personne qui l'empêchait de sortir la plaqua contre la porte puis approcha son visage du sien et plaça une de ses jambes entre les siennes, appuyant sur son membre, faisant rencontrer leur bassins.

- Sungmin ? Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Donghae, gêné, autant par sa soudaine proximité avec son aîné que par le regard que leur portait Kyuhyun.  
>- Tu te tapes mon copain depuis un certain temps déjà ... alors j'estime avoir le droit à un compensation. Tu penses pas ? demanda-t-il.<p>

Donghae ne bougea pas, pesant le pour et le contre. Sungmin était attirant et il lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun ... Le contact soudain de la bouche de Sungmin contre la sienne lui imposa bien plus de "pour" à l'esprit, que de "contres". Et la langue de Sungmin contre ses lèvres, lui intimant d'ouvrir la bouche, ainsi que ses mains sous son T shirt lui fit oublier tous les "contres".  
>Donghae ouvrit la bouche et répondit au baiser, il en profitant pour placer ses mains sur les hanches du plus âgé, laissant ses doigts frôler la peau découverte par le tissus, tandis que Sungmin lui caressait ses abdos, se collant encore plus à lui. Leur baiser s'enflamma vite et Kyuhyun les dévoraient du regard, soudain, il entendit du bruit. Un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui se rentre un mur (1). Puis des murmures.<p>

- Hyukjae ... pas là .. y'a des gens ... nhhh ... murmura une voix, peu sûre d'elle.  
>- Y'a personne ... ils sont tous sortis voir leur familles ou leur copines ... c'est la Saint Valentin tu sais, ils sortent.<p>

Kyuhyun demanda aux deux hommes dans la chambre de se pousser pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte, ce qu'ils firent pour mieux s'installer sur le lit, Donghae, qui avait à nouveau perdu son T shirt, entre les jambes de Sungmin, ravageant sa bouche.

Kyuhyun ouvrit la porte et passa discrètement sa tête dans le couloir. Là se trouvait Leeteuk, collé contre le mur, ses jambes entouraient les hanches de Eunhyuk, qui lui, le maintenait comme il pouvait contre le mur, l'embrassant fiévreusement et bougeant son bassin contre celui du leader. La bouche de Hyukjae dévia vers son cou dont il maltraita la peau pendant quelques instant, avant de revenir vers son oreille, qu'il mordilla. Apparemment, c'était le point faible du plus vieux puisqu'il gémit fortement. Kyuhyun se figea avant de se retourner. Le gémissement n'avait visiblement pas alerté ses deux amants qui s'embrassaient toujours sur le lit. Tout à coup, un cri fit sursauter tous les occupants de la chambre. Kyuhyun tourna son regard vers le couloir, vite rejoint par les deux autres hommes précédemment sur le lit. Apparemment, Eunhyuk avait voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure : il avait passé sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon, et, peut être, du boxer du leader, qui se tordait de plaisir en s'agrippant aux épaules du rappeur.

Sungmin et Kyuhyun tournèrent la tête vers Donghae, sans pour autant détourner les yeux de la scène plus qu'érotique qui se déroulait dans le couloir. Ledit Donghae écarquilla les yeux avant de sortir brusquement de la pièce, surprenant les deux amants qui cessèrent toute activité mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Sungmin avait suivit Donghae et se trouvait à présent derrière lui. Quant à Kyuhyun, il sortit de la chambre un peu après les deux autres puisque, étant jusque là, nu, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre au moins un boxer et un pantalon. Il sortit donc, un sourire narquois scotché sur ses lèvres.

- Donghae .. c'est pas c'que tu crois, j'peux t'expliquer, tenta Leeteuk.  
>- J'espère que si, au contraire ! cracha Donghae.<br>- Hae ... bébé, j'peux tout t'expliquer, je ... commença Eunhyuk.

Puis il réalisa : son petit ami officiel était légèrement rouge et torse nu, ses lèvres étaient enflées, comme s'il avait embrassé quelqu'un auparavant, son cou était marqué par plusieurs suçons, ses hanches, ses côtes, ses épaules et -il le supposait- son dos étaient couvertes de griffures, et il venait de sortir de la chambre de Kyuhyun. Ce dernier était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire en coin lui marquant les lèvres, elles mêmes rougies et enflées, son dos et ses épaules portaient des marques de morsures et de griffures et il était lui aussi torse nu et sortait de sa chambre. Puis son regard atterrit sur Sungmin, dans le même état que les deux autres, mais un peu plus haletant, et sans les traces sur son corps. Il avait aussi gardé son T shirt, bien qu'il soit un peu froissé.

- Un chocolat hein ? Eunhyuk avait annoncé cela en lâchant Leeteuk, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
>- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Donghae.<br>- Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Kyuhyun et Sungmin, c'est ça ? Eunhyuk s'avança vers Donghae.  
>- J'te l'ai dit. Tu m'as pas cru, répliqua Donghae sur un ton amer.<br>- Je pense que j'ai des choses à t'expliquer, mais t'en as surement plus que moi, Eunhyuk avait dit ça sans s'énerver, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Désormais, les deux rappeurs n'étaient qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, Donghae n'était même pas énervé. Et même s'il l'avait été, il n'avait pas les moyens d'en vouloir à Eunhyuk, lui aussi le trompait ... Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs. Soudain, un petit cri les ramena tous à la réalité. Ils regardèrent Sungmin s'agiter puis courir dans le salon avant de revenir, un paquet dans la main.

- Kyuhyunah' ! Bonne Saint Valentin ! clama-t-il en tendant le paquet à son cadet.  
>- Merci mon cœur, Kyuhyun prit le paquet et embrassa amoureusement son amant avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre, puis dans la salle de bain, sous l'œil mi-étonné, mi-amusé de leurs collègues.<p>

Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, lavés, changés et coiffés puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

- On sort, j'amène Minnie faire du shopping et après on va au resto. Leeteuk, tu ferais bien de sortir aussi, Kangin aimerait te voir je pense. Tu lui manques tu sais, déclara Kyuhyun avant de sortir.

Leeteuk leva les yeux vers Donghae, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Donghae, je suis sincèrement désolé .. on aurait pas du faire ça, j'aime Kangin, Hyukjae t'aime ... Et quoique tu aies pu faire avec Kyu' et Minnie, il te le pardonnera. J'espère aussi que tu me pardonneras, je tiens vraiment à toi, on est une vraie famille et si l'une des personnes qui fait partie de cette famille vient à me haïr pour une histoire aussi stupide que celle là ... je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, son regard montrait tous le remord qu'il éprouvait, Eunhyuk, explique lui et dit lui que tu l'aimes. Et prend soin de lui, si quand je rentre, il pleure, je te tue, compris ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Leeteuk sourit, Donghae le pardonnait, il savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il sortit, rassuré en leur disant qu'il allait rejoindre le seul qu'il aimait.

Une fois l'appartement vide, le silence s'installa. Eunhyuk marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, où il se saisit d'une brique de lait à la fraise avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, tandis que Donghae s'appuyait contre un des plans de travail.

- Donghie, je~ commença Eunhyuk.  
>- Je t'aime, le coupa Donghae, je t'aime, mais j'ai pas assuré. Kyuhyun et moi, ça fait six mois que ça dure. On couchait ensemble avant que notre relation à toi et moi ne commence. Et lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble, Kyu' et moi, on a tout arrêté. Un mois après environ,j 'ai commencé à rêver de lui, et je me haïssais pour ça, j'avais l'impression de te tromper et de salir Kyuhyun ... Mais je faisais avec. Un soir, il est venu me dire que lui aussi rêvait de moi, et qu'il se détestait pour ça, parce qu'il aime Sungmin plus que tout et qu'il savait que je t'aime plus tout. Et ce soir là, on a recommencé à coucher ensemble. Je suis désolé Hyukjae. T'as pas à me pardonner et à oublier. T'as le droit de me frapper si tu veux, et ~<br>- Sungmin sait ? demanda Eunhyuk, un peu chamboulé par les révélations de son amant.  
>- Oui, Kyuhyun lui a dit. Ils n'ont pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre.<br>- Et il en pense quoi ?  
>- Il a confiance en lui, il sait que lui et moi, c'est purement .. physique. Hyukkie, je m'en veux, j'voulais pas te faire souffrir ...<br>- T'as couché avec Sungmin ?  
>- ... non. Pas avec lui.<br>- Donghae, je t'en veux. Mais je ne peux pas te détester pour ce que t'as fait ... j'ai couché avec Leeteuk, j'ai pas vraiment les moyens de te dire que ce que tu fais est mal ... On était ensemble tout à l'heure, et il venait de se prendre la tête avec Kangin ... et ... il avait besoin de réconfort. J'étais là, il s'est jeté dans mes bras et comme tu t'étais éloigné ces derniers temps, j'me sentais mal, vide. J'ai pensé que je pouvais bien réconforter notre leader. Au début, j'pensais pas à mal, mais dans la voiture, en allant vers l'appart ... ça a dérapé, on a couché ensemble. Et là, on l'aurait refait si t'étais pas arrivé ... Donghie, j'm'en veux ...

Pendant leur dialogue, Eunhyuk s'était levé et s'était approché de Donghae. Ce dernier ouvrit ses bras et le plus âgé vint se blottir contre son torse encore nu, inspirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

- Je ... ça peut paraitre dingue, mais je t'en veux pas. Je suis dingue de toi Lee Hyukjae, je t'aime comme un fou. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi et j'ai envie que cette sensation dure toujours, alors je ne veux pas que tu me quittes et j'veux pas te quitter. Je pourrais mourir sans toi, Donghae avait dit ça la tête enfouie dans le cou de son petit ami.  
>- Arrête ta relation avec Kyuhyun, amène moi manger dehors ce soir et tu es pardonné, avait murmuré Eunhyuk.<p>

Donghae ne répondit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer dans le cou de son amant avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Le regard du plus âgé était empli d'amour et d'excuses, toutes plus sincères les unes que les autres. Le plus jeune posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme en face de lui. Le baiser les électrisa à tous les deux. C'était cent fois plus puissant qu'avec n'importe qui. Et très vite, le simple contact s'intensifia, les deux faisaient passer, à travers cet échange, tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre. A bout de souffle, Donghae se sépara de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier posa son front contre celui de son cadet et ancra ses yeux dans ceux lui faisant face.

- Lee Donghae, je n'ai jamais cessé, ne serait-ce qu'une petit minute, de t'aimer. Je ne sais plus quand ni comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé, ça m'est tombé dessus. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu allais faire partie de ma vie, que tu serais plus qu'un frère des Super Junior pour moi. Que tu serais bien plus que ça. Et j'ai eu raison. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je resterai amoureux de toi toute ma vie. On a fait des erreurs, mais on va pas rester trois siècles à ruminer ça, on va avancer, ensemble, comme on le fait depuis six ans déjà. Oublie Kyuhyun, je suis là, dit moi tout ce que tu veux, fais moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis à toi Donghae ...

Donghae, à l'entente de ses mots lui sourit et reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi quelques minutes, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Oui, Donghae allait oublier Kyuhyun pour avancer avec celui qu'il aime. Celui à qui il appartient corps et âme.

- Bébé ? appela Donghae, sans pour autant se détacher de lui.  
>- Hum ?<br>- J'ai réservé pour 19 h 30 ... on a encore le temps d'aller faire un tour en ville si tu veux.

Surpris, Eunhyuk s'éloigna.

- Réservé ? Où ?  
>- Tu verras, c'est un secret, déclara Donghae en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez.<p>

Puis il s'éloigna de lui et partit dans la salle de bain, vite rejoint par le plus âgé. Ils ressortirent une demie heure après, tout sourire. Et tandis qu'Eunhyuk laçait ses chaussures, Donghae écrivait sur un bout de papier.

- T'écris quoi ? demanda son amant.  
>- Oh, qu'on sort et qu'on rentrera tard, répondit-il en le rejoignant.<p>

Il sortirent dans la rue, main dans la main, et, après avoir réajusté leurs lunettes sur leur nez et remonté leur écharpes, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un parc où ils discutèrent, se retrouvant après leurs explications, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, rigolant aux blagues, souriant aux passants qui étaient parfois choqués de leur attitude. Puis vers 19h, ils se mirent en route vers le restaurant de luxe où Donghae avait réservé une table exprès pour lui et son amoureux.

•~~•~~•~~•

En rentrant dans leur appartement vers 22h, les autres Super Junior découvrirent le mot laissé par Donghae.

_Eunhyuk et moi on sort. Dites à Leeteuk que je lui pardonne et que je le comprend (comment résister à Hyukjae, franchement ?), dites à Sungmin que je suis désolé et qu'il a le monopole de son amant, dites à Kyuhyun qu'il a de la chance d'être avec son lapin et qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de lui. Dites leur à tous les trois que tout va pour le mieux entre Hyukjae et moi. Dites vous que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie et que je lui appartient corps et âme._

_- Eunhae._

_PS: On est sortit manger au restaurant. On passera la nuit à l'hôtel. Nous attendez pas, profitez de votre Saint Valentin._

•~~•~~•~~•

Et de l'autre côté de la ville, dans la suite 325, au huitième étage d'un hôtel de luxe, deux amants s'effondraient, épuisés, sur leur lit.

- Bonne Saint Valentin Hyukjae. Je t'aime, murmura Donghae malgré son souffle saccadé.  
>- A toi aussi bébé. Merci pour le resto et l'hôtel, je t'aime ! cria Eunhyuk, visiblement moins fatigué, avant de sauter à nouveau sur son cadet.<p>

Au final, les deux amants, ainsi que les locataires des chambres 326 et 324, ne s'endormirent que vers 4 h du matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour Donghae et Eunhyuk, avec des boules quies pour les autres.

END.

1 : en écrivant ça, j'ai imaginé qu'il se prenait vraiment le mur. J'ai bien rit. 


End file.
